Trunks and Pan's Alphabet
by kkoom
Summary: *Previously known as 'Trunks and Pan's ABCs' by Yuumae.* A short story series about how a raven-haired girl and a lavender-haired man grew to love one another.
1. Age

**very important A/N: Does this fic look familiar? It's because it is! Hey guys! It's me, Yuumae. You might not recognize me by my new name, but sadly I could not recover the email linked to my FF and have, as a result, been on hiatus from FF all together for a very long time. It sucks having to repost all this work, but worry not, as I have another chapter for you all. Oh, and you may now call me by my new penname, "kkoom" which also means dream (but in another language). Anyways...welcome back, and I hope y'all enjoy~! **

A is for age

* * *

 _"Isn't she too young for him?"_

The raven-haired girl walked in confident strides into the building.

 _"They say he's 11 years her senior,"_

Her navy blue skirt swayed side to side; she had just finished school for the day and was on her way to visit him.

 _"That's indecent!"_

It was the first time Pan Son had been in Capsule Corp. since **that incident**. The incident that had changed her life—whether she liked it or not. And she remembered it, vividly.

 _"She's still a student…is that even legal?"_

It was a cool spring night when he confessed his feelings for her, roses in-hand, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk for everyone to stare. She promised to meet Trunks Briefs and take him out for food, like they always did as close friends; the last thing she expected from the man was a confession. It had in all honestly felt like an unattainable dream…it was too good to be true. The man she'd loved so dearly all her life had told her that he too was in love with her. She was overjoyed and finally felt at ease—similar to having rain after a long drought.

The girl blushed timidly as she recalled what had happened those few weeks ago. Avoiding others' harsh gazes, she walked to the reception desk of Capsule Corp.

"Hello there, Pan," The receptionist grinned as she looked up from her computer screen. The woman looked no older than 30, but after encountering her many times while visiting Trunks, she found out that the woman had recently turned 38. They say age is a curse, but it can also be a gift, she remembered someone say. Age really seemed to be well to Trunks' receptionist, Pan said to herself.

"Good afternoon," Pan smiled warmly, before pulling a nicely wrapped box out of her backpack.

"I got these for you, Isayama-san," Pan handed the lady of box of sweets.

"Oh, Pan-chan, you really didn't need to!" The woman gushed as she grinned widely.

"It's really no problem. There's a nice bakery nearby my school on the way here," Pan nodded.

"I'll give Briefs-sama a call to tell him you're here. You can go ahead," She smiled as she picked up the receiver, with Pan thanking her in response and then making her way to the elevators.

She sighed as the elevator door closed, remembering all the reactions around her when once they knew that she was the one who was with Trunks Briefs. It bothered her sometimes, really it did, but she wouldn't mind it too much. She knew all too well that this would be a result if the two of them were together; It was why she was so hesitant in the first place. What really got her though was the ' _he's 11 years her senior'_ line that she couldn't stop hearing wherever she went.

The doors finally opened and Pan made her way to Trunks' office, knocking on the door before the man opened his wide office doors before her.

"Pan," Trunks' expression lightened as he saw Pan before embracing the girl.

"I've missed you," He mumbled in her hair as he took in her sweet candy-like scent, happy to have the girl of his dreams in his embrace.

"I saw you two days ago, Trunks, what's there to miss?" Pan giggled as his nose brushed lightly against the skin of her neck. He pulled back to get a good look of the girl before him, and then dipping his head down to peck her lips before Pan stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Trunks said as he retracted his arms back to himself.

"We probably shouldn't…here…people might stare," Pan uttered to him as she turned her head back, observing the people who seemed starstruck to the sight before them. Trunks only pouted in response.

"So what if they do?" He said, grinning as he cupped her reddened cheeks before he bended down, planting his lips down onto hers and kissing her tenderly. Hurriedly, Pan pulled back from the kiss, flushed, as she felt like a thousand pair of eyes were watching them.

"Trunks, are you okay with all this? With them seeing you with me?" Pan asked, whispering harshly to the man with her eyes widened, blushing as she tugged on his tie.

"Why would I have a problem with it, Pan?" Trunks raised an eyebrow, letting out a chuckle.

"I mean, y'know, 'cause I'm a lot younger than you…?" Pan started.

"Pan, I could care less about what people think of our age difference." Trunks sighed as he locked Pan and himself behind his office doors.

"Really?" Pan looked up into the man's Cerulean blue eyes.

"Really," He said assuringly before lifting her up and sitting her on his desk.

"…So, how was work?" Pan asked, trying to converse with the man he began to shower her gently with kisses over her face and neck.

"Mm, nothing special," He hummed sweetly against her jawline before pulling back.

He stood between legs, resting his hands on her stocking-clad thighs, before craning his neck forward and capturing her lips hungrily. Pan smiled against his mouth before she pressed her lips back against his, firmly. She dissolved into the warm kiss, wrapping her legs around his torso, and resting his hands atop his broad shoulders as he tilted his head upwards, claiming her lips in a demanding manner. Pan responded in urgency, pulling him even closer to her as she grabbed onto his collar. The two fought for dominance in the kiss for sometime, their mouths leaning passionately and hastily into the other's. Now out of breath, the two then parted lips from one another. The two looked half-liddedly into each others' eyes; Trunks' hot breath hovered heatedly over Pan's lips before her own had found his once again. '

She's too young for him', a voice taunted her in her head. Pan instead ignored it, gasping as his mouth left hers and instead began teasing at her neck. He then started fidgeting with the collar of her uniform. With difficulty, he finally managed to get rid of the distracting bow in the way, before undoing the buttons on her shirt; she hissed as she felt her skin now exposed.

"How was school?" He said as his hands played with her fleshy mounds, still covered by her undergarments. She squirmed under his warm touch; her insides churned with warmth as he caressed her lovingly.

"School was…fine," She spoke shakily before she bit her lip, careful not to sound too loud while still in Trunks' workplace.

"…Fine?" He halted his actions as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, fine," Pan nodded, with a hint of frustration in the tone of her voice as she felt the loss of his touch.

"I'm not convinced. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Pan started,

"It's just that, people at school think I'm some kind of gold digger now that we're together," She huffed, with Trunks cracking up in response.

"Pan, you can't let those kind of things get to you…you even know that isn't true," Trunks explained to her, still laughing.

"I know, I just need to get used to the fact that we're together now…" Pan averted her gaze from him as she blushed furiously, pursing her lips as she spoke. Trunks smirked in amusement as he observed her adorable reaction. The red in her face deepened even more as he resumed his actions, planting small pecks over her torso. Her hands then became entangled within Trunks' lavender locks as he buried his face in her chest; It felt just splendid to be in each others' embrace. The way he could hear her heart pounding loudly against her chest, all because of him, made him almost lose his sanity. She was his, and he belonged to her.

"Dende, Pan, you're perfect," He spoke, looking passionately into the girl's almond coloured eyes, before his lips returned once more to hers, his hands preoccupied with her mounds as he pulled her bra above her small breasts, now exposing them. Pan then bit Trunks' bottom lip as his fingers rubbed firmly against her now stiffened, supple buds, grasping his hair even tighter.

"Trunks," Pan now panted hotly against his mouth—now having difficulty to suppress the noises coming out of her own mouth—as she felt his growing hardness against her thigh; she then began fumbling with his leather belt. Leaving his lips from hers, he groaned in relief as the tightness in his pants now felt much less restricted. With ease, she undid the zipper to his slacks before resting her hand atop his boxer-briefs.

For some time, the two locked gazes; their minds were only filled with lustful, irrational thoughts now. He loved the way she, Pan Son, a strong-willed fighter, would surrender so helplessly under him as he touched her. With one more tweak of her nipples, Pan let out a whimper, before the hand in his pants grabbed at his clothed member.

"Haah," Trunks moaned in contentment as his complexion reddened. Sloppily crashing his lips against hers yet again, his tongue savagely invaded her mouth. Pan then began to stroke him, still clad in his briefs.

"Dende, Pan," He uttered throatily as he thrust himself in her hands, burying his face into her dark long locks. The way Trunks so easily gave in to her made her feel like she had more power over him now.  
She smirked against him, her tongue now against the skin of his neck, before pulling his stiff member out of his pants. Trunks then let out a barbaric noise, before spreading the girl's legs apart over his wide desk, knocking down some pens and papers to the floor as he did so.  
Without hesitating, his hand went up Pan's skirt, where he began rubbing two fingers against her clothed folds. She held tightly onto him with her one free hand, bucking eagerly against his fingers as she bit down her moans. Her thumb then began menacing him at the tip of his member, circling around it slowly, in an almost menacing manner.

That was all that was needed for Trunks Briefs to lose his self-control. Swiftly moving the fabric of her pastel pink panties aside, he guided Pan's hand that was holding him towards her opening. Readying herself, Pan encircled her arms around him as he entered her. He had barely unclothed her this time; Dende, He was still fully clothed himself! She'd done this with him a number of times since they started dating but never had she felt so hurried. Though, at the same time, she wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't enjoying the haste in all this. It was as if he was desperate for her, as if he needed her touch.

She cried as he thrust in and out of her, the table creaking under the two. Even the whole intercourse aspect was still somewhat foreign to her; it would take her some time to get used to not cringing in pain for the first few seconds in which he'd bury himself into her. After all, It had been just a few weeks since the two started sleeping together. All in all though, it was worth it, Pan thought to herself as she now smiled in bliss underneath him, as he went in and out of her in fervent motions.

Pan was beyond compare. After all that she was going through, she still stuck with him, regardless of what everyone else said about them. He thrust harder into her as he observed her lithe body, still partly clothed in her navy blue school uniform, panting breathlessly under him. Age…it didn't matter anymore. Never had he felt the way he had when he was with Pan. The way in which she trusted him so dearly, how she cared for him so tenderly…it was all so perfect.

Now eager for release, the two ground into each other briskly as the room filled with the incomprehensible sounds of love-making. With one last thrust of his hips and a cry of his name, the two found their releases. She sighed, now at ease, as the two rode out their climaxes.

Pan lay tiredly after, sprawled over his desk, before grinning as a voice mused in her head. ' _Age is but a number_ '. She fixed her undergarments and buttoned up her shirt, before she hugged Trunks, who was still fixing his pants.

"Say, Pan?" Trunks asked as he held her in a warm bear hug.

"Yeah?" She responded, tilting her head up towards his face.

"Do you really think I'm too old for you?" He asked her in genuine curiousity.

"Mmm, I dunno, 11 years is a _biiiig_ age gap," Pan hummed. Trunks' jaw dropped at her blunt answer.

"But it won't bother me anymore. After all, age's nothing but a number." She explained to him. Trunks expression then changed, his lips curling upwards before pecking her lightly on her forehead.

-x-


	2. Birthday

B is for Birthday

* * *

 _"You should get my brother like…a tie or something," Her blue-haired friend suggested as followed the raven-haired girl through the large shopping centre.  
_

 _"I've already gotten him one as a gift," She sighed as her eyes scanned helplessly around the grand stores._

A commotion of kitchen utensils being used echoed from Trunks Briefs' kitchen.

 _"Aha! What about something like this? It's a cute gift," Her friend grinned as she stopped outside a gift store, holding up a cute stuffed bear._

 _"Used that one too," The black-haired girl sulked, remembering just how many times she'd bought him a stuffed animal as a gift._

Pan huffed as she whisked a bowl of batter vigourously.

 _"Get him a book. Trunks likes a good read, right? Dende, Pan, I have no idea what you should get him—I'm just getting him a watch; it's something that's easy to find in one of these store's but not cheap y'know," The blue haired girl exclaimed, fixing her eyes on a jewelry store as she did so._

 _"Braaaa, you're not helping here," The girl whined._

The sweet, refreshing tang of fresh fruit tingled Pan's nostrils as she minced some strawberries into thin slices.

 _"Hmmn, then why don't you do something straight from the heart? Like make him breakfast in bed, for example?" The girl's friend proposed, now guiding the raven-haired girl around the mall._

 _"But, just incase all else fails.." The blue-haired girl smirked in a sinister manner as she entwined her arm into hers, before pulling the girl into a lingerie boutique._

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Trunks strolled into his kitchen as he buttoned his shirt up, embracing Pan from behind as she worked diligently at his breakfast.

"It is, birthday boy, but it isn't ready yet." She said before lunging over, grabbing a can of whipped cream from the kitchen counter, before swirling it onto his plate.

"Les gaufres belges," Pan turned to face him now, his large plate of waffles in-hand as she cracked up herself and Trunks while attempting to name his food.

"What?" Trunks said, still out of breath from laughing.

"Waffles. Belgian Waffles," Pan explained, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"These look delicious, Pan," Trunks said as he reached for a fork from his table, before jabbing the waffles and wedging the food into his mouth, still standing.

"Trunks, you're going to choke if you eat that quick…" Pan mumbled with slight disappointment as she watched him gorge down his food.

"I, I'm sorry, Pan, I have a meeting at work today and I need to get going soon," Trunks now explained after having cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Pan stretched her mouth into a smile before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, Pan, you have some flour here…" Trunks brushed his hands over her shoulder, before exposing her bare, lace bra-clad shoulder as her over-sized shirt slipped off it.

"…" His cheeks tinted; hesitantly retracting his hand, he averted his gaze.

"You better get going; you'll be late for your meeting," Pan reminded the lavender-haired man as she readjusted her shirt.

"Right," Trunks nodded in agreement as he now headed towards the door.

"I'll see you at your mom's place tonight. She's throwing your birthday party, remember?" She called after him as he fastened the laces on his shoes before picking up his suitcase, ready to leave.

"Yep. I'll see you then, Pan-chan," He nodded, smiling warmly to her, before shutting the door behind him, cursing to himself. Dende, out of all days, **today** had to be the one day his presence would matter at work.

Sulking, the man now exited the elevator doors before heading towards the main board room of Capsule Corp. He was already picturing the monotonously dull meeting taking place before him, as he'd try so desperately to not to fall asleep. He sighed inwardly as he pushed down the door handle to the open the meeting room, before being taken aback as an array of confetti and bright balloons greeted him.

"Happy birthday, president!" Many of the man's co-workers belted, surrounding him with their more than normal cheerfulness.

"Thank you guys, really," Trunks started as he shook his head in disbelief.

"But shouldn't we clean up and get ready for the meeting we have this morning?" Trunks continued as he now cleared his throat, swatting a balloon away from his face.

"…But, Briefs-sama…" One worker started, unable to explain himself.

"What is it, everyone? You all look spooked…did something bad happen?" He raised his brows as he questioned his employees.

"President, the truth is, there was never a meeting…just a surprise party for you. We figured if we booked you for something important, you'd actually show up to work on your birthday, unlike all the other times," Another one of his employees nervously explained.

"Wait…you guys mean there's no meeting?" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"No, sir, just cake and presents," The office worker replied back.

"Have nice day, everyone," Trunks said his goodbyes as he fled Capsule Corp. before anyone was able to protest.

Meanwhile, Pan sighed to herself as she washed the last of the dishes she'd used in the process of making breakfast. She prayed to Dende that her food tasted alright, since she wasn't able to tell with Trunks' very brief appearance earlier in the morning. _He didn't even get the chance to eat cake,_ she thought to herself as she laid her eyes on the small birthday cake sitting prettily on his kitchen table. Exhaling, she pulled herself a seat and sat before the cake she'd put her whole-hearted effort into. Pursing her lips, she poked at some icing along the edge of the cake before sticking it in her mouth.

"Having cake without me?" Pan's ears perked up as she heard the all too familiar voice of Trunks Briefs. Turning her head slightly, her eyes welcomingly greeted his. She stood up from the kitchen table before almost jumping into his embrace.

"I thought you had a meeting?" Pan hugged him almost suffocatingly; it was apparent that she was overjoyed by his presence.

"False alarm," He chuckled as he held her affectionately.

"What?" Pan uttered, giving him a look of slight confusion as she loosened her grasp she had on him.

"Don't worry about it," The man smirked charmingly before pecking Pan cutely on the nose, with her cutely scrunching her face in response.

"I made you a cake," Pan motioned as she nudged her head towards the cake, before her shirt teasingly slipped off her shoulders, yet again. Trunks would have to then kiss self-control goodbye after her large, innocent eyes looked up at him, timidly; she bit her lip out of embarrassment, which had been in an almost provoking manner to the lavender-haired male.

"Cake can wait." Trunks explained to Pan with a straight face as he lifted her up, bridal-style, as he headed up a flight of stairs towards his bedroom.

The girl buried her now reddened face into his warm chest as her arms tightly clung around his neck. She couldn't help but to grin foolishly as he dropped her onto his spacious bed.

"What's wrong?" Trunks chuckled as the girl now held her face in her palms, clearly unable to wipe her smirk away.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She shook her head, sitting upright on the bed, smiling lovingly at him. Not a thing was wrong; in truth, everything was right, now that Trunks was here. Pan finally had a chance to redeem herself—to make sure Trunks has the best birthday by far.

"Good," Trunks nodded, climbing into the bed before holding her tightly, his body pushing hers down against the plush comforter sheets.

Admiring the girl's blushing complexion with her body flush against his, he lowered his mouth onto hers. Entwining her legs into his, the girl brought her arms from her side up around his neck, pushing her lips earnestly back against his. He relentlessly tasted the girl's soft lips that still lingered with the sweet flavour of icing, trapping her body under his own. Bringing her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue played tantalizingly at her lips. She moaned contently into his kiss as his lips met hers with passion, taking his dear time with her. Breaking his lips from hers, he pressed his lips onto her forehead compassionately.

"Thank you for breakfast," He spoke, smiling into her ear, bringing the most adorable, surprised look on the girl's face, having least expecting him to say that.

"I-it, it was nothing, really…" She let out a giggle as he nipped at her ear, then pecking his way down her jawline. Dear Kami-sama, Trunks felt almost at pure bliss with the girl of his fantasies defenseless in his grasp. The girl sighed in contentedness as he smirked against the skin of her collar bone.

"…So, you're not going to tell me why you're home from work so early?" Pan hummed beneath him as he slyly slid her shirt down her shoulders, bringing goosebumps to the girl's skin.

"There was no meeting; they just wanted me to show up to work for once on my birthday…" Trunks huffed, picking up the small girl and straddling her overtop himself before lifting her arms and pulling off her bothering fabric that was in the way.

"Then…why, why didn't you stay?" She mumbled, unable to look at him as he observed her lingerie clad breasts, awestruck.

"Why would I? You've been on my mind all morning," He spoke bluntly as he tilted her timid, flushed face towards him.

"It's been driving me past my own sanity," He whispered over her lips as his Cerulean eyes stared intensely into her own, before claiming her lips once again. She moaned noisily against his tongue as she felt him feel her mounds through the black lace of her bra.

"This is new," Trunks breathed as his lips left hers again.

"…It was…Bra, she made me buy it—ah," She uttered before gasping, his tongue now hotly teasing her breasts, having know pushed down the dainty undergarment in the way.

Trunks, too busy pursuing the raven-haired beauty, couldn't help but defenselessly let her hands wander his own body, fumbling with the fabric of his dress shirt until his godly torso was exposed.

"it's a shame you just bought these," Trunks shook his head now as he yanked off the shorts that Pan had on, exposing her matching lace panties. With one more pull, he snapped her bra right off her, ripping the lace into shreds.

"No fair," She pouted, still straddled above him. Lifting her butt off him, before she she grabbed the lavender-haired man's hips, firmly sliding down both his pants and his boxers in one go before they fell to the floor with the rest of their apparel. Sitting back onto him, directly atop his stiffened member, she teasingly grinded against him—her panties still intact.

Letting out a soft sigh, the raven-haired beauty now ground against the lavender-haired man in slow, repetitive motions, gradually lifting and lowering her hips to meet his. She purred when she felt the friction of his hardened cock against her sheathed core.

The sounds of her sighs were euphony; she was a gift sent from the Kais—that he thought at one point was unattainable—but here she was, whimpering blissfully above him.

She was all his.

It was too much for him to bear.

Growling almost barbarically, he flipped her onto her back. Retracting from his push, she knelt up onto all fours, knowing all too well of what was about to come.

Pan winced as she felt the elastic from her panties snap.

Trunks soon came from behind, surrounding her lithe body with his own.

"Thank you, Pan," He whispered huskily into her ear, biting it, as his hands held her her small, perk mounds.

With his guttural groan, and her soft cry, he thrust himself deeply into her from behind.

He didn't want anything else in the world than this. To be with Pan; Dende, she was just so splendid, it was almost too good to be true. No gift in the entire universe could be as great as this.

Pan responded back to Trunks' thrusts with as much intensity as she could, pushing herself back into him; this time needed to be special—it was their first birthday celebration together as a couple. She couldn't let this year slide by like all the rest.

"Trunks!" She cried in pleasure as he slammed himself into her roughly, lovingly. Craving her own release, the girl turned herself around to face him, pushing him downward, his back sinking into the mattress, before sitting upright, pushing his member back into her once more.

"Pan," Trunks now breathed in short, shallow breaths as she rode atop him fervently. With one more meeting of each other's hips, Pan screamed blissfully, unable to contain herself longer as she found her release, now bucking against him heedlessly. Trunks, soon after, reached his breaking point as he felt her uneven, erratic thrusts against him. He moaned in gratification, spilling himself into her, before collapsing down onto the bed.

"Happy birthday, Trunks," Pan gave the man a fatigued smile as she entwined her legs with his, both in a hot, sticky mess.

"Thank you," He sighed, before nuzzling his face into her chest comfortably.

"I love you, Pan-chan," He spoke sleepily, his words mumbled against her skin.

"I love you too, Trunks-kun."

-x-


	3. Confession

C is for Confession

* * *

 _"..Ugh, no, this won't do," The girl pouted, grabbing the piece of paper before her and crumpling it into a ball, before tossing it aside. Was she not ashamed of her poor penmanship, considering she'd just received acceptance into the most elite high school academy in West City? After all, it was just a stupid confession letter...she knew people in elementary school who'd write those!_

 _"Okay, Pan Son , let's just get this over with!" She encouraged herself. Clicking her pen, she confidently grabbed a brand new, crisp sheet of stationery paper and began writing. With the last punctuation mark, she carefully lifted the pen off the paper, making sure not to smudge the letter. Now satisfied, the young raven-haired teen placed the letter into a blush pink envelope, before licking it shut._

 _"Paaaan, come down here and help me set the table," She heard Videl call her from downstairs._

 _"I'll be there in a moment, Mom!" Pan hollered back, rising from her chair and grabbing the letter._

 _"It's cool, you got this," Pan nodded to herself as she grabbed the letter and head downstairs to go help._

 _"Bulma, Trunks, Bra! Welcome, it's so nice to see you all!" The raven-haired girl grinned from ear-to-ear as she arrived into the living room._

 _"Pan, why don't you keep your guests company instead? i'll take care of the table" Videl instructed her daughter, as if she'd known that Pan was meaning to talk to Trunks._

 _"Of course," She agreed as she took the guests' coats, before heading to the coat closet nearby_

 _"Hey, Pan, let me help you with that," Trunks said as he tried to grab some coats from the girl's arms._

 _"Oh, thanks, Trunks, but I'm fine, really!" The black-haired girl insisted as she headed down the hall to the closet alongside Trunks._

 _"Hey Pan, I'm glad I finally got you alone. I've been meaning to tell you something," The lavender haired man explained._

 _"O-oh yeah, of course; I actually wanted to tell you something too," The girl nodded, tightly clutching the envelope in her hand that was hidden behind heavy coats._

 _"I have a girlfriend…she's really great, Pan; I can't wait 'till you get to meet her," He grinned as he hung up a trench coat._

 _"I'm so happy for you Trunks, that's great to hear!" She forced a fabricated laugh and stretched her lips to form a smile._

 _"Aw, thanks, Pan," He said admiringly as he embraced her into a hug, coats still in the girl's hands. His touch brought about a deep sinking feeling in her gut._

 _"So what was that you wanted to tell me, Pan?" The man asked as he pulled back from their embrace, reaching for a parka atop the pile Pan was holding._

 _"Hmm, my mind totally blanked, I forgot what I was going to say. It probably wasn't that important, haha." The young girl lied confidently, a forced grin still painted on her face._

 _"Happens to me all the time; just tell me whenever you remember what it was," He chuckled._

 _" Hey you know, I think the others might be here now, so I'll just finish hanging these. I don't want to keep you waiting!" Pan insisted, pushing Trunks more and more away from the closet._

 _"Are you sure Pan? I don't mind at all," Trunks replied_

 _" Yes, I'm sure. I'tll just take a sec, Trunks," She nodded._

 _"Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you out there then," The lavender-haired man flashed one last smirk before heading out of her sight._

 _"Maybe in your dreams, Pan," She said to herself, before hiding the envelope in her hand into an old shoe box in the corner of the closet_

However, little did Pan know, that on a slightly chilly March evening approximately three years later, her dreams had become reality.

"How your day was at the office?" The raven-haired girl asked her lavender-haired friend as the two walked side-by-side along a freshly paved downtown sidewalk.

"Ah, same-old same-old, I guess. What about you, Pan?"

"Well, actually, you know that school I applied to off in America?" She began. He nodded.

"I just heard back from them today while I was at school; they sent me an offer of admission…"

The lavender-haired man stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, Pan, I, uh..congrats!" He stumbled on his words.

"You're not going to go, are you?" He accidentally slipped.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I might want to go!" The small girl said in defense, slightly upset.

"It's just, if you go, I'll miss you. I mean, uh, y'know, we'll all miss you," He replied.

"That's fine, I can just video-call you all from there!" The girl persuaded.

"You can't go, Pan," He told her again, slightly frustrated as he looked at her.

"What are you, my parent or boyfriend or something? I don't need you to tell me what to do," She barked back at him.

"So would you stay if I became your boyfriend?"

"..." The girl stopped in her tracks as she felt her face go red; Pan cursed herself mentally how naive she was.

"You're talking absolute nonsense, Trunks Briefs," the girl huffed as she began walking again.

"I'm serious," He said as he ran up to catch her.

"Wait here," The man said as he ran into a flower shop. Frustrated, the girl stood outside the shop.

Soon after, he came out with a bright bouquet of red roses.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Pan, I'll respect you decision and everything, but…just, just don't leave me,"

"What's going on, Trunks?" She felt it; the same feeling the girl felt whenever she daydreamed of him-her stomach was knotting and could hear the intensity of her pulse.

"Pan, I have feelings for you—I'm falling in love with you, Pan Son."

"…you, you're…?" The girl was at a complete loss. She was praying to Dende that this wasn't some sick joke. Kami-sama, this couldn't be another one of her daydreams she promised herself to stop having while with him. In disbelief, she pinched her arm before wincing slightly.

"Pan, say something," He looked at her with a look of concern.

"You _like_ me, like _that_ ?" She hesitated, taking a gulp after the words left her mouth. Where was Bra to slap her out of this daydream she was having yet again about the unattainable Trunks Briefs.

"...Yeah," Trunks began,

"Am I not allowed to?" He continued, his tone becoming more persistent as he spoke, unforgivingly looking the girl in the eyes.

"No...who told you you could..." The young girl mumbled almost inaudibly, still keeping contact with his deep blue cerulean eyes. She found herself soon after with cloudy eyes, before he embraced her warmly.

"Y-you, you stole my line!" Pan yelled into the man's torso, before beginning to bawl her eyes out. Like rain after a drought, years worth of enduring were released with those tears.

"So, do you like me too?" Trunks asked, patting her back assuringly.

"Yes," _Yes. A thousand times yes...yes, of course,_ she wanted to scream from the top of her lungs.

"Took you long enough", the lavender-haired man let out a sigh of relief. He only proceeded to hug the small girl even higher, if possible.

"Did you say something?" Pan muffled into his cotton dress shirt.

"It's nothing," He chuckled. Not caring about any of the pedestrians passing by, the two remained there in each other's embrace for what'd seemed like an eternity.

-x-


	4. Distance

D is for Distance

* * *

"11:42 AM," The raven-haired girl announced to herself as she paced through the narrow school ways, staring at her brightly-lit phone screen.

She remembered clearly what he told her over the phone the day before.

" _I'll probably be out late tonight because they're taking me and some coworkers out to town, but I shouldn't be out past midnight there—I can call you then if you're free_ ,"

13 hours was quite an inconvenient time gap, the girl managed to learn in the past few weeks. Trunks needed to go to America for business, and would be gone for about 4 weeks. The bells rang through the school corridors, indicating the end of lunch break. The girl peaked one last time at her phone before hopelessly stuffing it into her skirt pocket. It wasn't like her call was of utmost urgency, she thought to herself. She'd mention her acceptance to study abroad another time.

"Hey, miss IQ 180!" The girl heard a familiar voice call from a distance.

"Me?" Pan asked as she spun her head around with her face furrowed in confusion.

"Over here!" A thin, short-haired friend of Pan's waved from one end of the hallway as she made her way to her raven-haired friend.

"Oh, hi, Naoko," Pan greeted back her friend with a small grin.

"You look down for someone who just got a scholarship from a top school in America; what's wrong?" Her friend asked as the two made their way into their math classroom.

"It's nothing, really. I was just waiting for a call from Trunks is all," The girl explained as she pulled her chair out and plopped herself into her seat.

"Ohhh, right, right. I heard you say he was on some business trip or something. When does he come back?"

"Sometime this week I think…he's been gone for almost a month now," She pouted as she pulled out a textbook.

"Well, that's something to look forward to, Pan-chan! These things happen in relationships; don't let distance be something that'll come in the way of your relationship,"

"Thanks, Naoko-chan," Pan said, now smiling more warmly.

"Anytime, Pan-chan!" Her friend winked back at her right as the lesson resumed. And just as the class began, Pan felt a buzzing coming from her skirt pocket.

"Sempai, may I go to the bathroom please?" The black-haired girl bravely shot her hand up.

"I'm sorry but the break just ended, ," The teacher replied before continuing her lesson.

"Please, Sempai, I'll only be a moment!" The girl pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Son but I can't. Scholar or not, you're going to sit in class like the rest of the students."

"Yes, Sempai," She apologized before burying her head in her textbook.

That night, Pan was overwhelmed with large masses of homework. She slaved over her books until late, before falling straight to bed just after 11 PM. Her much-needed slumber, however, was interrupted by a loud ringing coming from her night table.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone speaker.

"Pan, were you sleeping? Did I wake you up?" Trunks asked with concern.

"No, not at all," She lied as she sat up, fixing her voice by clearing her throat.

"How was school today? Any news or anything new to tell me?" He asked.

"It was good, and no, not really," she nodded, her eyes sleepily fluttering as she tried not to fall asleep while on the phone.

"Pan, I'm coming home in a few days; I'll be back home on Thursday. I'll send you my flight information soon," he explained.

"Awesome, of course," she smiled sleepily through the phone.

"Listen, Pan, I'm going to let you sleep now, okay?" He told her.

"Okay, thank you, Trunks-kun. I miss you," she mused over the phone. His heart skipped a beat with her last ' _I miss you_ '.

" I miss you too; sweet dreams, Pan-chan." He said before hanging up, and heading back to his meeting.

Slowly but surely, Thursday had finally arrived and the raven-haired girl was in a car headed to the airport to see her lavender-haired boyfriend that she hadn't seen in almost one month. The black-haired girl could barely contain her excitement; she hadn't eaten all day and called a cab headed to the airport right after school had ended.

Mid-way through the ride however, received a call from Trunks.

"Hello?" She picked up the phone with concern; if she wasn't mistaken, Trunks still needed to be on his flight.

"Pan, my flight home was cancelled, I'm still in New York," She heard Trunks say.

"You're what? When is the next flight arriving?" Her fluttering heart now sank. Pan knew she'd have to put up with many more long-distance experiences in the future but this was almost unfair to her—the Kais were torturing her.

"Not until tomorrow morning,"

"I'm already in the car headed to the airport!" She laughed tiredly as she shook her head. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry, Pan. I'll make it up to you, I promise," He told her.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then; message me your arrival time," She instructed to him before hanging up.

"Excuse me, Mr. cab driver, can you please return back to where you picked me up?"

After an uneventful hour towards the airport and then back, Pan finally arrived back to her house.

"Pan, you're back already. Where's Trunks?" Videl asked.

"Still in America. His flight was cancelled," she sighed as she shut the door behind her before kicking off her shoes.

"That's a shame. He'll be home tomorrow then I'm guessing?" Videl replied.

"Yeah. What's there to eat, Mama?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Nothing yet. Go upstairs and change, then maybe I can get you some food," Her mother suggested.

"But, I..." Her stomach growled. She trudged upstairs.

Trunks was waiting anxiously in Pan's room. The man decided to take an earlier flight back to Japan, and told her that he was still away only to surprise her when she arrived home. As soon as Trunks arrived, he called up Pan's mother who was immediately on board with his plan. He could no longer wait to see his cute raven-haired beauty.

His heart pace quickened as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her bedroom.

"I hate New York," she moaned to herself as she turned the knob open to her bedroom before exclaiming a "Trunks!" She blushed furiously, as her blouse was fully unbuttoned, and her skirt was hanging slackly off her hips.

"Kami-sama, Pan!" He shrieked as he instantly covered his face with his hands. He remained strong-willed, refusing to ogle at her in her striped, tight-fitting pink bra and panties.

"What! So I started changing in the halls; I didn't think anyone would be up here!" She explained as she threw one of her stuffed animals lying on her bed at him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you," He apologized as he made his way out.

"Wait," She tugged on his thin sweater he was wearing before he was about to exit her room.

"You lied to me…you said you were still in America. I've missed you," She mumbled into his back as she now hugged him tightly from behind, every inch of her pressing tightly against the man's back.

"I missed you too, Pan-chan," He confessed as he turned around to embrace every bit of her. He then tilted his head down to kiss her; his lips were hovering right above hers before she spoke,

"Get out Trunks, I need to change," and pushed him out the door before he could protest.

"Just wait outside my door," She instructed him. She let out a soprano sigh and ruffled her hair briefly. She was so ill-prepared, frustrated, and even tired, yet was off the walls ecstatic at the thought of being in his warm embrace again. Her Trunks had finally come back home to her, and the lavender-haired man was just behind her bedroom door. Grinning foolishly, the black-haired beauty hastily switched her underwear, pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a baggy pullover. She checked herself one last time in her mirror, fixing any stray hairs, and quickly dabbing some lotion over her arms and legs, before letting Trunks back inside.

"Congrats on your admission offer to study abroad," He spoke warmly to Pan as she tiptoed onto his feet, craning her neck forward before pecking his cheek.

"Thank you," She beamed.

"Why didn't you tell me about it yet?" He questioned, now with a less warm tone.

"Don't worry about school, we'll talk about that later," She replied as she locked the door, before pressing her mouth against his jaw, and then pecking his his neck and collarbone through his thin sweater. He pulled her in closer, taking in her sweet, candy-like scent. She instinctively entwined her legs with his. Her hands lurked around his waist, before undoing the drawstring to his joggers.

"...Wait, Pan, we shouldn't. Your parents are home," He whispered nervously, denying how much he wanted her right then and there.

"It's fine if we're quiet and finish quickly," She responded back without hesitation, catching Trunks off-guard as she said so; his complexion reddened at what she'd just said.

"But Pan—" He began to protest before his speech was cut off by the girl's tender lips.

"Please," The words came out hotly over his lips as she detached her own mouth from his; her half-lidded long-lashed eyes, plump cheeks, and pouty lips pleaded to him in desperation. They both knew, just on the basis of her features, that she was silently screaming, begging for him to take her that instant.

He then crashed his lips against hers, biting, and sucking hastily at those pouty lips he'd been without for some time. She then backed him up towards her desk, before he fell into her desk chair. With Pan sitting atop him, he continued biting her plump lips. Her gentle hands began roaming her lover's body aimlessly before they rest on either side of his hips. Her small palms then rubbed over a now-growing bulge that she was almost sitting atop of. His lips then left hers and short, shallow pants escaped the lavender-haired man's lips as she kneaded him more fervently through the fabric.

"I need you now, Trunks," She hissed as he now showered her with kisses along her neck and shoulders. Complying to her demands, he snaked both his hands underneath her cotton shorts before effortlessly pulling them off her. She then reciprocated, dropping his joggers down to his ankles. Now clad in her panties, she grinded against his hardened member through his boxer briefs in a desperate manner. Not a moment later, her panties dropped to the floor along with his boxers. He took no time hesitating, and plunged himself right into her before driving himself into and out of her rapidly on the chair. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she thrust back into him in unison. It was difficult for Pan to contain her moans, so Trunks pressed his lips against hers, allowing her to moan muffled sounds of pleasure into his mouth.

"M-more…hnnn, please, Trunks," Her lips left his again as she whimpered demands into his ear. He quickened his pace only slightly and dug his hands deeper into the sides of her small hips.

"Y-yes, yes!" She whispered more harshly into her lover's ear, clearly fond of the little adjustments made.

"Just finish me already, Trunks!" She cried as she bounced on top of him at an almost animalistic rate, forgetting her mother was just downstairs.

Taking matters into his own hands, he stood up from the chair with his member still buried deep into her, before making his way to her small, twin-sized bed. She hissed as he threw her onto the bed, detaching his long appendage from inside of her before he lifted her smooth legs to rest over either one of his broad shoulders.

The tip of his member teased her only for a brief moment before the lavender-haired man drove himself into her small opening once again.

The raven-haired beauty's throaty moans were dulled by his mouth as it claimed hers. He violently darted his tongue into and out of her mouth—almost imitating what he was doing to her down below. The great deal passion filled within that young girl's room was almost immeasurable. Sounds of heavy pants and of her hips slapping against his were the only noises heard inside the young girl's room—she could only pray to Dende that no one else could hear any of the risqué noises the two were making. Both were now restless to reach their peak; her hands snaked their way under his sweater and her nails dug into his soft skin. It took nearly seconds before he felt his climax fast approaching. He buried his head into her clothed chest and moaned into her baggy sweater as he finally let his fluids escape him and fill into her, before she too was taken over with pleasure. Her whole body spasmed with her orgasm, and she cried quietly and blissfully into the crane of her lover's neck, being sure not to make any loud noise.

After riding through their climaxes, Trunks pulled back on his briefs and joggers before sinking himself into the girl's bed, and Pan lay there with her bottom still naked, and her long locks sprawled over the sheet, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry Trunks," She let out a weak laugh as she shook her head, sitting up on her bed.

"Sorry? Why, Pan?" He arched a brow in curiosity as he tied shut the drawstring to his pants.

Pan stood up and carefully pulled back on her her panties and shorts—now quite sore between the legs.

"I told you I'd try to be quiet, and I tried to make it quick…but I didn't…" She mumbled, a timid smile still painted on the young girl's face.

"..Haha, that's fine, Pan-chan, your mother's in the kitchen…she couldn't have heard," He chuckled in response.

"..and I'm also sorry for not telling you earlier about my admission offer," She told him nervously, avoiding to look him in the eye.

"I didn't want to give the wrong impression; I know you told me the time you confessed that you didn't want me leaving, but I swear, I didn't apply this time! A teacher recommended my application abroad, so it got kinda out of hand…ugh, I don't know where I'm going with this," Pan sighed as she tried justifying herself to him.

"I never said you couldn't go, Pan…I was just being immature at the time because I wanted something I couldn't have—and by that something, I do mean you." Trunks responded, fixing some of her ruffled hairs into place. Pan now fixed her gaze on the ground, still unable to look at Trunks directly; the sudden confession he'd made just then was abrupt and unexpected.

"Well, anyways, like it or not, I've decided to study here. I don't want to be away from you, Trunks, if that's okay with you," The black-haired girl confessed to the man, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Of course," Trunks said as he stared into the girl's chocolate brown eyes, before embracing her petite body.

"Let's go downstairs; I haven't eaten all day!" Pan grinned as she entwined her fingers with his, making her way downstairs with him.

"Alright, Pan-chan," He could only agree with her. If only she knew how much _he'd_ missed _her_.

-x-


	5. Eve

E is for Eve

* * *

"I wonder where Trunks is," Uub mumbled just loud enough for the black-haired girl's ear to perk up.

"Hey, yeah, when's he coming? The fireworks are about to start soon," Goten added, shaking his head.

"Yeah man, why isn't Trunks here yet?" Marron questioned as well as she arched one of her thin blonde-tinted brows upward.

"Pan?" Bra turned to her raven-haired friend who could only pull a bleak, forced smile onto her face before saying,

"He'll make it…he said he'd make it in time for the countdown," Pan reassured her friends, while the tone in her voice, lacking in confidence, had said otherwise.

"He better show up! He couldn't celebrate last year with us either, remember guys?" Goten huffed.

"Yeah, you even dressed up, Pan; it'd be a shame if he just didn't show up…" Bra added as she glanced briefly over to Pan, who was dressed into a muted pink and coral-stained yukata for the new year by her mother.

"He'll make it!" She puffed, glancing away from her friends into the dark sky. Pan exhaled, her breath visible in the cold air outside.

"The countdown's starting pretty soon, let's just head up closer to the lake to see the fireworks; we can't wait for him, much longer, Pan," The girl's blonde-haired friend explained.

"Alright, sure. Let's go then," Pan sighed, knowing it'd be too good to be true; Trunks would always work holidays, even through the most important ones. Nevertheless, the young teen despised herself for her naivety; she believed he would maybe, just this new years, come and celebrate with the rest of their group of friends for once. Since Trunks and Pan started dating, he had been more compliant with his work hours, and even suggested himself that he and the others all go to the edge of West City's lake to see the fireworks on New Year's eve.

Approaching crowds of people gathered by the lake the bunch settled into an area, which was a bit distance from the edge.

"The view from here should be fine, right? It'd be hard to push ourselves through the crowd and get any closer," Bra explained, with the others nodding.

"Yeah, here's a good spot…" Pan started, before catching an all too familiar head of purple locks, peaking it's head through others, located much closer towards the lake's edge, further into the crowd. The sensation in her fingers gone numb by the cold began to return; she couldn't be mistaken, that was Trunks' head of hair. Before the girl knew it, she found her legs moving towards the populace.

"Pan where are you going?" Goten asked confusedly, as he saw the short girl starting to push herself, clad in her bright attire, through the crowd of folk, and before the others could protest any further, they'd lost sight of the young black-haired teen.

"Maybe she wants to be alone since Trunks is a no-show?" Marron suggested, pouting, with a slightly pitying expression.

 _"10"_

"Where is he?" Pan said as she had now elbowed her way to the water's edge, too occupied with the task of finding her boyfriend to be worried that her yukata had now looked disheveled by sticking her tiny self through the crowd.

 _"9"_

She'd sworn that he'd been right here.

 _"8"_

Her eyes must've been playing tricks on her…is this how bad she wanted him to show up?

 _"7"_

"Kami-sama, what is with me, ugh…" The girl mumbled to herself.

 _"6"_

"I don't know, what _is_ with you, Pan Son?" A deep voice came from behind.

 _"5"_

"Trunks,"

 _"4"_

The lavender-haired man grinned, still clad in his work suit.

 _"3"_

He then proceeded to grab both her hands, entwining her fingers with his cold ones.

 _"2"_

The numb feeling in her hands was soon replaced with an unexplainable lukewarm, tingly feeling.

 _"1"_

And at that moment, just like the sky had lit up with fireworks, so had the raven-haired girl's face, but instead of fireworks, it was sentiments of ease, trust, and a sense of relief.

"Happy new year, Pan," Trunks said to her warmly.

"I can't hear you, but happy new year, Trunks!" She spoke loudly, as the blaring fireworks were zoning out most of the other sounds. The lavender-haired man simply chuckled in response, squeezing the girl's hand that were still interlocked with his own. He leaned forward; the cold tip of his nose grazed hers, and his lips, parched from the cold winter weather, softly met her own even drier ones (dried out from the coat of dusty rose lipstick she'd applied earlier while getting ready).

That night, the lavender-haired man didn't end up paying much attention to the fireworks; _rather_ , for Trunks, seeing them through the reflection of Pan's large, chocolatey-toned eyes was enough.

-x-


End file.
